His Eyes
by ACDC4913
Summary: *pg13 for later ch.s* Harry's POV, few years after Hogwarts. He thinks about Draco, and how life is now that he is gone. H/D
1. Default Chapter

His Eyes  
  
~~**~~  
  
You may ask what made me fall in love with a dirty, rotten, lying, cheating Slytherin. To you, my answer may seem a little strange, but... it was his eyes. Those slate colored pools of emotion let me see past his tough-boy act. By looking into those oddly vivid eyes, I figured out what Draco Malfoy was really like, and that drew me to him.  
  
Draco was the most beautiful person I have ever met. Yes, all the Malfoy's had good looks, but this one in particular was very gorgeous. He inherited his mother's eyes, his father's soft, silvery blonde hair, and their smooth, pale skin. He had this... this aura that was so irresistible, yet intimidating. It was amazing. He was amazing. I often wonder what life would be like if he was still here, with me and Melissa, the child I had with Hermione before I admitted (to myself and to others) I was gay.  
  
At the end of our seventh year on the Hogwarts Express, Draco sat with me, after noticing that my two "best friends" (ha) were nowhere to be seen. I can remember it like it was yesterday...  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Can I s-sit with you, Potter?" Draco stutters, blushing slightly, while I nod my head and offer a weak smile. "Th-thanks." Still stuttering. How cute, I think.  
  
"So, how has your year been?" Damnit, Harry, be smoother than that! I swear at myself silently.  
  
"Good, I guess." Draco sighs, looking even more adorable than ever. "Ok.um, listen. I-I am sorry for treating you, the weasel, and Mudbl- er, Hermione, badly these years. Um- yeah...well." Draco trails off, blushing even more than ever, then brushes my dark hair away from my eyes, and leans in. Our lips brush softly, and our heartbeats quicken as the train starts hurtling forward. His long, unusually dark eyelashes sweep across my cheek, causing me to shudder. After that moment, which was so perfect, we part, somewhat reluctantly, both holding our breath with eyes still closed.  
  
"I have wanted to do that for so long, Potter." Draco gasped.  
  
"Please, call me Harry." I whisper back, and pull him into another embrace.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Draco Malfoy, son of Death Eater Lucius Malfoy, and the Famous Harry Potter fall in love. Sounds hard to believe, but yes, it was true. Deep down, I always knew this would be too perfect to be true. I knew something terrible would drive us apart, something would ruin our lives, but I had no idea it would be the death of my only true love. 


	2. The Letter and The Death

Draco pulled me away from darkness, and misery. He made me see the good in all things, including Potions with Professor Snape ("Hey, it could be Professor Umbridge. Snape's not that bad."). He taught me how to live life to the fullest.  
  
The light and love of my life is gone. It tortures me inside to just speak his name, but I know my tragic story must be heard, so everyone will know the truth about...Ron Weasley. Yes, my friend from Hogwarts. He did this. He ruined my life, and took my lover's. He made me tell Melissa that her "other daddy" will not come back, and see the painful look in her honey colored eyes. He made me...lonely. I knew he always despised Draco (I personally think it was because Draco had everything. Good looks, sweet mother, beautiful manor, lot's of money.), but I had no idea he would take it this far.  
  
I would give the stars and the sky to have him back. I would give up the manor and everything in it just to see his beautiful, bright smile once again. To feel his heart beat against my chest as we lay silently in each other's arms. The thing I miss most about him though would have to be the thing that made me fall for Draco. You could see the lust and pure passion fill his eyes when we were together, or the sorrow and sadness when something terrible happened, like his father passing away. I miss seeing that raw, genuine emotion.  
  
After he died, I made a trip up to the vast, dusty attic, in the hopes of maybe finding some of Draco's old things, just like I did when Sirius passed away. While sorting through some boxes, I stumbled upon a letter with my name on it. I hastily tore it open, my curiosity burning inside me madly.  
  
12:00 pm April 4th, 2008 Dearest Harry,  
  
You know I love you ...and you also know I have never been the happiest person. I have lived this terrible life for too long...I need out. I can't take it. Even you, the best thing that ever happened to me, cannot take this pain away. I am truly suffering. I am so sorry, my love. I know what I am about to do will hurt you greatly, but I have no other choice. I need to...I need this. Please try to understand.  
  
Forever yours,  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
I was shocked; he was about to kill himself. But what shocked me even more was that ten minutes later, I walked into the attic after hearing muffled noises, only to find Ron Weasley pinning Draco against a wall, holding a knife to his throat. With horror filling inside me, I watched Ron slash repeatedly, pouring all his hate and anger into this. I screamed for him to stop, and when he did not listen, I ran forward at full speed. Pushing him to the ground, I sobbed uncontrollably and kicked him over and over. Turning to Draco, I wept harder as I saw the dark crimson liquid flow from the deep cut in his neck, staining the off-white carpet. This was too much... 


End file.
